Medicament reservoirs such as ampoules, cartridges, or vials are generally known. Such reservoirs are especially used for medicaments that may be self administered by a patient. For example, with respect to insulin, a patient suffering from diabetes may require a certain amount of insulin to either be injected via a pen type injection syringe or infused via a pump. With respect to certain known reusable pen type drug delivery devices, a patient loads a cartridge containing the insulin into a cartridge holder. The cartridge plus the holder is one type of cartridge assembly. After the cartridge has been correctly loaded, the user may then be called upon to select a dose of medicament. Multiple doses may be dosed from the cartridge. Once the cartridge is empty, the cartridge must be removed and replaced with a new cartridge. Most suppliers of such cartridges recommend that the user dispose of the empty cartridges properly.
Such known self-administration systems requiring the removal and reloading of empty cartridges have certain limitations. For example, in certain generally known systems, a user simply loads a new cartridge into the delivery system without the drug delivery device or without the cartridge having any mechanism of preventing cross use of an incorrect cartridge. That is, the drug delivery device does not have a mechanism for determining if the medicament contained in the cartridge is indeed the correct type of medicament to be administered by the patient. Alternatively, the drug delivery device does not present a mechanism for determining if the correct type of medicament within the cartridge should be used with that particular drug delivery system. This potential problem could be exacerbated given that certain elderly patients, such as those suffering from diabetes, may have limited manual dexterity. Identifying an incorrect medicament is quite important, since the administration of a potentially incorrect dose of a medicament such as a short acting insulin in lieu of a long insulin could result in injury or even death.
Some drug delivery devices or systems may use a color coding scheme to assist a user or care giver in selecting the correct cartridge to be used with a correct drug delivery device. However, such color coding schemes pose challenges to certain users, especially those users suffering from poor eyesight or color blindness: a situation that can be quite prevalent in patients suffering from diabetes.
Another concern that may arise with disposable replaceable cartridges is that these cartridges are manufactured in essentially standard sizes and must comply with certain recognized local and international standards. Consequently, such cartridges are typically supplied in standard sized cartridges (e.g., 3 ml cartridges). Therefore, there may be a variety of cartridges supplied by a number of different suppliers and containing different medicament but that may fit a single drug delivery device. As just one example, a first cartridge containing a first medicament from a first supplier may fit a medical delivery device provided by a second supplier. As such, a user might be able to load and then dispense an incorrect medicament (such as a rapid or basal type of insulin) into a drug delivery device without being aware that the medical delivery device was perhaps not designed or intended for use with such a cartridge and therefore the medicament contained within that cartridge.
As such, there is a growing desire from users, health care providers, care givers, regulatory entities, and medical device suppliers to reduce the potential risk of a user loading an incorrect drug type into a drug delivery device. There is also, therefore, a desire to reduce the risk of dispensing an incorrect medicament (or the wrong concentration of the medicament) from such a drug delivery device.
There is, therefore, a general need to physically dedicate or mechanically code the fastening features that allow cartridge assemblies, whether it is a cartridge holder or a molded cartridge without a separate holder, to be attached to dose setting portion of an injection device. In this way a particular drug type or types are linked to the appropriate injection device (e.g., dose setting member). Similarly, there is also a general need for a dedicated cartridge that allows the medical delivery device to be used with only an authorized cartridge containing a specific medicament and preventing undesired cartridge cross-use. There is also a general need to provide a dedicated fastening feature on the cartridge assembly that is difficult to tamper with so that the cartridge assembly may not be compromised in that the medicament can be used with an unauthorized drug or drug delivery device. Because such cartridge assemblies may be difficult to tamper with, they may also reduce the risk of counterfeiting: i.e., making it more difficult for counterfeiters to provide unregulated counterfeit products.
It is an object of the present disclosure to provide a novel element for a delivery device or a novel collection of elements for a delivery device, which facilitates provision of an improved delivery device. In particular, an element or a collection of elements should be provided which facilitates the provision of delivery devices with increased user safety.
This object may, for example, be achieved by the subject matter of the independent claim. Advantageous embodiments and refinements are subject matter of the dependent claims.
Apart from the subject matter covered in the claims, the description given herein also contains further advantageous aspects and features which may be combined with other features described herein even in connection with different aspects or embodiments to form other advantageous aspects or embodiments.